Nordic Coven
The Nordic Coven, also known as Var Dohr, is a coven of Vampires led by Vidar. Their seat of power is a castle located in the northern peak of Scandinavia. Background Amelia found the Nordic Coven and helped them in times of need. Semira was once sent to the Nordic Coven however, despite her time within the Coven, Semira disagreed with their more peaceful ways. When Amelia died, the mourning ceremony they had for her lasted a month. The Nordic Coven is more independent than the others Covens, as they did not answered to the Council and lived as they wish, away from the politics and the wars among the species. It would seem that many were unaware of the Nordic Coven existence, with others believing to be only a legend. Many Nordic Vampires in the Coven have participated in a Sacred Ritual which enhances their powers. Semira declined or wasn't worthy to undergo the ritual during her time at the Coven. Location The location of the Coven is not stated in the film. However, given its name, it is likely situated in one of the Nordic countries. David and Selene traveled to the Coven from the Eastern Coven by rail, and the Coven’s castle is seen to be in a mountainous region and near a lake. This terrain is consistent with much of Norway and western Sweden, in the Scandinavian Mountains (see the map). ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' After learning of Semira true intentions, Thomas sends David and Selene to the Nordic Coven with Alexia following their trail and informing Marius of their destination. Upon arrival, David is informed of his heritage as the son of the Vampire Elder Amelia and is given a vial containing the blood she'd left with Vidar, so that David could see the truth in her blood memories. Meanwhile Selene seeks Lena and also tries to understand more of the ritual the Nordic Coven uses to reach the "Sacred World". While Selene and David are at the Coven, Lycans led by Marius' attack, killing several Coven members. David and Lena attempt to defend the Coven while Selene fight Marius outside. Eventually the Lycans retreat at Marius command after learning that Selene has no knowledge of Eve's location and her apparent suicide by submerging herself into a nearby frozen lake. Following this, David recover Selene's body and take her to Lena, who then performs the Sacred Ritual in the hope of bringing Selene back to life. David departs to take control of the Eastern Coven as Amelia's heir and to prevent Semira from take control of it. Following her revival, Selene, presumably, transforms Lena into a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid as repayment for her actions. Both Selene and Lena lead the Nordic Coven warriors, wearing metal face-shields and heavy cloaks, supposedly as a form of protection from the sun, to the aid of the Eastern Coven who are under attack by Marius and his Lycans. The Nordic Coven successfully aids the Eastern Coven in repelling the Lycan attack which ends when Selene kills Marius. After the battle, the Nordic and Eastern Coven begun to recover from the attack by attending to their wounded and Selene, David and Lena, are chosen as the new Vampire Elders. While Selene was staying at the Nordic Coven between her resurrection and the battle of the Eastern Coven, she was apparently reunited with Eve, as seen in the final scene. Rooms The Nordic fortress is located at top of a frozen cliff, which can be used as a natural defense against outside threats. Inside of its walls there are several domestic and working areas, some of these places are the courtyard, the armoury, and the undercroft. The Nordic Coven is far removed from the contemporary vampire society and seems to lack any modern technology, relying mostly on its medieval architecture and their monastic ways. At the entrance, there is a great bell, which is used to sound an alarm when the Coven is under attack, passing trough it there the main stairway that leads further down into the castle. Inside the castle, there are no windows and has several fireplaces to keep the temperature agreeable. The ice and the torches seems to be some of the few decorations within the castle, along with several artifacts like metal plaques, wall runes and Lycan's skulls. Courtyard Passing through the main gatehouse, there is the courtyard, the only outdoor place within the castle walls. The courtyard is the first line of defense when under attack. This place have ramparts and a fortified outpost, situated over the gate, which is used by archers for flanking positions. Armoury Just like any other Coven, Var Dohr also has an armory where their blacksmiths forge several plate armours and shields along with their usual silver weapory, such as swords, axes, spears, arrows and crossbows. This is possibly the place where they also fabricate their fur coats. Undercroft The undercroft is a crypt underneath the castle halls, similar to a temple where the Nordic vampires go to meditate and perform their sacred rituals. There are several pools and fountains in this area, the vampires use the water to cocoon those that chose to perform the ritual, and leave their bodies resting until their awakening. Other pools are used as a meditation place, in which the vampires doesn't need to go through the cocooning process again, they simply enter and leave the water as they please. Trivia * Due to the tilt of the earth's axis, northern Scandinavia experiences arctic nights during winter. This means daylight hours are severely limited and locations above the Arctic Circle experiences several weeks of night: the sun does not rise above the horizon. This would make it an ideal winter abode for vampires. This phenomenon also occurs in Russia, Alaska and Canada. * The Old Norse word V''ár'' means "spring" (a place where water or oil wells up from an underground source, or the basin or flow formed in such a way) and the name “Dohr” is derived from the Celtic Dunon, meaning “fortified hill”. Gallery Nordic castle cliff.jpg|The Nordic castle, situated on a cliff Nordic castle front.png|Entrance to the Nordic castle Lena rencontre David et Sélène.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.43.25 -2017.05.15 23.39.12-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.43.37 -2017.05.02 21.35.06-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.43.39_-2017.07.14_18.54.05-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.44.27_-2017.07.14_18.55.17-.jpg Lena & Vidar 2.png Blood Wars wraps.jpg|Lena cocooning a female vampire Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.48.51 -2017.04.24 18.03.25-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.49.06 -2017.03.17 23.07.00-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.50.45 -2017.05.02 21.36.10-.jpg Blood Wars nordic vampires.jpg Blood Wars vampire.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.52.23 -2017.06.25 10.23.14-.jpg Lena vs Lycans 1.png Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.45.14_-2017.07.14_18.55.59-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.51.21_-2017.07.14_18.56.35-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.51.19_-2017.07.14_18.57.01-.jpg David & Lena.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.53.44 -2017.04.26 16.30.44-.jpg Tumblr olaqandwOE1r2aobgo1 400.gif|Lena and David fighting off Lycans Blood Wars lycans.jpg Tumblr olaqandwOE1r2aobgo8 r1 400.gif|Lycans fleeing the Nordic Coven Lena & David regardent les Lycans.png Nordic coven2.jpg Nordic coven.jpg Marius Lycan form.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.44.22 -2017.05.02 21.35.28-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.43.40 -2017.04.24 17.43.29-.jpg|Nordic vampires David place Sélène dans l'eau avec Lena 2.png David place Sélène dans l'eau avec Lena 3.png Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.02.05_-2017.07.14_19.02.12-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.02.15 -2017.04.26 15.18.14-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.02.08_-2017.07.14_19.02.21-.jpg David part pour l'Assemblée de l'Est 1.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.13.26 -2017.07.14 19.10.07-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.13.21 -2017.04.24 18.11.39-.jpg fr:Assemblée Nordique Category:Mythology Category:Covens Category:Locations Category:Blood Wars locations